


Haircuts

by thecutestprince



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecutestprince/pseuds/thecutestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parents are supposed to love you no matter what you decide to wear or how you decide to style your hair.”<br/>“So you’re saying if I shaved half my hair off, you wouldn’t be embarassed to hang around me?”<br/>“Of course not!”</p>
<p>Mabel gets a haircut, and learns more about why Pacifica is Pacifica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> Pacifica needs to just kiss Mabel ugh

Pacifica knocked on the front door of the Pines’ residence and waited impatiently, tapping her foot up and down. If she went back in time and told her past self that she’d be in the same 100-mile radius of the Pines’ house, she’d have laughed right in her future self’s face. But now, it wasn’t anything new. She’d been visiting Mabel quite frequently now. Actually, any second she wasn’t at home, she was probably in Mabel’s room. She wasn’t one to admit things, but she preferred to be in Mabel’s room rather than her own.

She also didn’t want to admit that she and Mabel were, like, best friends or something.

It took a while for Dipper to open the door. During her first visits, he’d look at her with such astonishment, it was kind of annoying. Now, as he stepped aside to let her come in, the first words to leave his mouth were, “Mabel’s in her room.”

“Thanks,” she remarked, before taking the stairs to the siblings’ attic/room. She knocked twice on the door before letting herself in.

“Hey, Mabel, I’m-”

Mabel was lying on her bed, but when she heard Pacifica come in, she sat up and looked at her with a huge smile, a bit of shyness showing in her eyes. Her hair was different. Extremely different. It used to be down to her waist, but now, it was just above her shoulders. Her brown hair framed her face nicely, making her face look a bit chubbier and much cuter than before.

Pacifica felt her face warm up. She was _surprised_  that she cut her hair, and surprised at how _adorable_ she looked. “You... You cut your hair.”

“Yup!” Mabel exclaimed, hopping out of her bed. She fluffed her hair back as she twirled in a small circle, showcasing her brand new hair cut. “I got it cut this morning, actually. I was going to call you over so you could see it, but I was too embarrassed.”

“Why were you embarrassed?” Pacifica asked, taking a seat on Mabel’s bed.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of overwhelming to have people fuss over something like this, you know?”

“I guess so? I wouldn’t know,” Pacifica shrugged.

“But you’ve always had people all over you,” Mabel said, sitting down next to her. “You put on new earrings and everyone throws a parade for you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m used to it,” Pacifica replied, shrugging it off once more. She turned to Mabel and looked at the tips of her hair. They curled inwards, cupping her face and curling on her neck. “I really like it.”

Mabel grinned widely, her dimples prominent and her cheeks red. “Really?!” she exclaimed excitedly

“Yes,” Pacifica laughed. She stayed silent, staring at Mabel’s hair. She then grabbed a strand of her own blonde, waist length hair and sighed. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to cut my hair for the longest time.”

“Yeah? Then why don’t you?”

Pacifica frowned, pushing her hair to one side and running a hand through it. “My parents never let me. They always decide what I do with my hair and what brands of clothes I buy because they want me to be perfect. If I decide to cut my hair in a certain way they don’t like, they won’t let me, because then I’ll be an embarrassment.”

“What?!” Mabel exclaimed. This was brand new information to her. If Pacifica’s parents decided everything for her, then didn’t that mean Pacifica wasn’t... Pacifica? “That’s so unfair!”  
“I don’t know, I mean, I get where they’re coming from?”

“You do?!” Mabel’s mouth was wide open. Now, she was absolutely seething.

“Well, yeah. They don’t want me to make them look bad.”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Mabel got to her feet and began to pace around, her hands curling into fists.

“Why are you so angry?”

“Because parents aren’t supposed to be embarrassed about you!” Mabel shouted, causing Pacifica’s eyes to widen. “Parents aren't supposed to control you that way so they can make you _perfect_. Parents are supposed to love you no matter what you decide to wear or how you decide to style your hair.”

“So you’re saying if I shaved half my hair off, you wouldn’t be embarrassed to hang around me?”

“Of course not!” Mabel stopped in front of Pacifica, looking her straight in the eye. “I like you because you’re Pacifica, okay? And that’s how it should be. That’s how your parents should act. They should never be ashamed to have you as a daughter.”

A silence fell between them, Mabel’s words hanging heavy in Pacifica’s head. It had never really bothered her, but now that she realized how messed up it really was, she was angry, as well as a bit... sad.

She always knew she could have control of others with just a snap of her fingers or a simple phrase. But realizing that her parent's controlled  _her_ made her so upset. She wasn't going to let that keep happening, though. She wasn't going to let them mold her into whatever they deemed fit.

Finally, Pacifica broke the silence. “Who cut your hair?” she asked silently.

“Wendy. Why?” Pacifica bit at her bottom lip, a habit that got a slap to the wrist at home.

“She’s cutting my hair.”

Mabel smiled widely. “Really?!”

“Yes, really, now stop hopping up and down like a maniac.”

“How can I stop, I’m just so excited for you!” She did stop jumping up, though, and looked at Pacifica with a small grin. “We can have matching hair styles.”

“Um, no. Don’t get me wrong, you look cute, but I’m thinking something different for myself.”

Mabel just couldn’t stop grinning. She grabbed Pacifica’s hand and pulled her off her bed.

“Let’s go then!” Mabel exclaimed, rushing to the door. Pacifica whined about her grip and pushiness the whole way there, but she was excited, too. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was excited, too. 


End file.
